Growing Up Minion
by Pricat
Summary: Stories about the pups growing up and the adventures they have


It was early morning in the Gru house as in their room, two Minion pups, one female Purpke one and a male yellow one got out of bed but were up to mischief as they had fallen asleep late.

"Let's go sneak gelato for breakfast!

Daddy and Uncle Dave are asleep." Cady said.

"What about Grandpa Gru?" Leo asked.

"Who cares Leo?

Dad did crazy stuff when he was our age.

Who's gonna know?" the female Purpke Minion pup said.

She was leaving their room but in her underwear since she didn't put pyjamas on as Leo sighed but knew she'd get busted.

Both him and Cady had been made from Dave and Kevin's DNA by Nefario but were very sweet yet mischievous and went to kindergarten.

Leo sighed knowing the adults would bust his sister.

He was going to the lab seeing Cady eating gelato and pancakes since she knew how to work the buffet machine but sighed knowing his sister was a bottomless pit.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" he heard Nefario ask.

"Cady came down here looking for gelato.

I was making sure she didn't get busted." Leo told him.

"Pups shouldn't be eating ice cream for breakfast." he said.

"So?" Cady said with her mouth full.

Gru was disgusted by her manners but was making her eat a proper breakfast dragging her upstairs.

"How much ice cream did she eat?" Nefario asked.

"A lot." Leo said as he sighed.

"We need to go to the store or your uncles are gonna freak." he said.

He was going upstairs to get breakfast as it was a school day but heard Cady protesting she wanted ice cream.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked entering.

"Somebody doesn't want to eat her breakfast.

She was eating ice cream." Gru said.

"Sweetie you need to eat that stuff to get big and strong." she said.

"I already am!

Nefario said Purple Minions are strong.

So it's okay.' Cady retorted.

Gru was relieved seeing Kevin as the Purpke Minon male was dressed in a hula skirt wearing his golfer cap and a shirt but drinking coffee.

"Daddy!" Cady said tackling him.

He chuckled at this, but Leo joined in.

"Guys go get ready for school." he said.

Gru saw both pups go but Cady was wearing her luchadore outfit making Kevin shake his purple furred head.

"Daddy I look cool!

Besides you're wearing your hula dress." she said.

"That outfit brings bad memories up of the Mexican beast that was mean but go put something else on okay?" Kevin said.

"Fibe..." she said.

"You're pretty good at reaching her.

Compared to Edith, Cady's sweet.' Gru said.

"Is this okay?" Cady saud wearing her ninja outfit.

"Yeah." he said as she was happy.

Edith smirked as she loved karate but still wore her ninja outfit despite being in sixth grade but were getting in the car as she was talking to Agnes and Edith wondering where Margo was.

"She takes the bus.

But it's okay as long as she's not around bots." Agnes said.

The female Purple Minion pup made a face at that since being five and a half, she thought boys were okay but didn't want to kiss them.

Gru chuckled since she was very spirited knowing she got sent to the office a lot but arrived at the elementary school as all four kids got out with Gru and Kevin.

"Pkease have a good day okay?" Gru said looking at Edith.

"I'll try." the blonde replied.

She saw Kevin going through Cady's backpack in case she brought or snuck anything from the lab but was seeing him zip it up.

"Have a good day guys okay?" he said to both Cady and Leo.

They hugged him but left unaware Cady had the mini freeze ray in case bullies bugged her as Leo sighed.

"Daddy won't be pleased you took it." Leo said.

"So?" she said as they went to class,

It was recess but Cady was practising karate by herself while Leo was on the jungle gym but heard laughter seeing Edith had jumped the fence into their playground.

"Hey big kids aren't allowed in here!" a kid said.

"So it's a free country pipsqueak!" she said as Cady giggled.

"You wanna do karate?

The other kids are too scared." she said.

"Yeah!

You're at the same level as ne.

Besides all the girls in my class are boy crazy." Edith said.

"Blah!" Cady said as she chuckled.

They were sparring and having fun, getting dirty since Cady didn't have friends compared to Leo but she had Edith.

"Ms Gru!" a voice said making them freeze.

It was Ms Nickells, Cady and Leo's teacher.

"We're busted Cady." Edith said.

"That's right young lady.

This is the fifth time you've done this." she said.

"Ms Nick we were just hanging out.

Nobody got hurt.

Unless you cone to our house." Cady said using the freeze ray.

Edith smirked as she loved using the freeze ray taking a turn freezing the teacher as Cady was happy.

"Office, both of you!" the vice teacher said.

Both females were going inside but were proud of themselves but the principal was calling Gru but Edith smiled.

Cady was sleepy but taking her nap which made Edith smile knowing she took one every day around this time at home but knew Kevin got letters from her teacher.

"Hey guys we gotta talk.

Aww Cady's taking her nap." Gru said.

"Yeah her teacher's an nut job.

We were playing, that's all." Edith said.

Gru saw Cady snore which was cute taking her off Edith's lap seeing her go in the office but looking at the Purple furred youngster curled up on her lap but knew school and her didn't mix but he would figure out a way as Kevin was on a mission for him.

He was putting Cady in her and Leo's room for an nap but when she woke up, she would be in time out as Edith was in time out in the room she and her sisters shared but saw Kevin back understanding that Cady and school didn't mix.

" Maybe we can bond, and help her out.

I care about them a lot, and want them to grow up." the Purple Minion male told him hearing laughter as Edith was jumping on her bed.

Lucy was back from work and understood but would help Cady out. 


End file.
